The Red Spider Lily
by Tasty-Salmon
Summary: There is a saying; That the Red Spider lilies will bloom along the paths of those who are fated to never meet again... R&R!
1. Lycoris

**-All names, if found on the real game, are pure coincidence. I hold no right to World of Warcraft(TM) or Blizzard Entertainment Co. for that matter.- **

**(Rated M for language and later Chapters)**

**The Red Spider Lily**

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness._  
><em>-Friedrich Nietzsche<em>

Chapter One: Lycoris

* * *

><p><em>We met over 15 years ago in what became Ghostlands later in time. She was just a four year old, while I was only five. <em>

_She was the daughter of our Lord, whom my father and mother had just begun to work for, his wife had returned from Silvermoon as well bringing with her their child at the time of our own arrival. _

_I would be lying if I didn't think that child was a cute one back then, she these had big blue eyes that showed even more with her black hair and pale skin. And her smile would always bring warmth even to the coldest hearts..._

_We stared at each other for what seemed hours that day, but quickly the little girl took a liking towards me as I had to her and we soon became the best of friends. Her name you ask?_

_Her name was, Lycoris._

* * *

><p>"Three, two... One! Ready or not here I come!" A young High Elf child said as she spun around from the tree she had been facing for over 100 counts. Her blue eyes squinted as she began to walk around a luscious garden looking for someone.<p>

She was wearing a little white sundress with some blue tread and silver, her black hair was too short to pull up so it always hung down around her shoulders. Her little blue sandals made a distinct sound on the cool stone pavement.

"Ah-ha!" she said as she looked under a bench only to find a cat napping.

"Ah-ha!" she said as she looking behind a pillar only to find a broom sweeping away.

The little Elf pouted as she sat down on a box. She looked around one more time when she smiled, jumped off the box, turned to face it and - "Ah-ha!" it was empty. She pouted even more, shut the box close again and began to sadly walk to a fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Arnak! I don't want to play anymore!" She cried out almost in tears now, she was so upset that she didn't noticed the figure creeping up behind her until-

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

_**-Splash!-**_

"Lycoris!" A voice from a little boy ran on her ears as she pulled back up from the water of the fountain. "Lycoris I'm sorry!" She opened her eyes and saw another High Elf child, a boy, over her pulling her from the water.

He had a worried look on his face, and who wouldn't the water wasn't that deep for all he knew she could've hit her head on the stone! Thank the Sunwell she didn't.

He was taller than her by around few inches, he was wearing a black shirt and brown pants along with some brown booties, he had fair skin, not to pale like her but not to tanned that contrasted well with his blue eyes and brown hair.

"Found you?" she coughed out some water as she poked him in the chest. The boy only looked at her but smiled and nodded as she looked down at herself and the puddle of water that was made at her feet from how wet she gotten.

"Yeah you did... come, Mom will get you dry before you catch a cold!" She smiled at him as he placed his little arm around her shoulders and lead her onto a small yet elegant house around the garden.

* * *

><p><em>My Mother became Lycoris' nanny since her own would often leave for Dalaran a lot. <em>

_Our Lady, Lycoris' Mother, was a high ranking Mage who often was called to teach new apprentices the art of the Arcane when others could not. Her Father, our Lord of the villa we lived in, was a Paladin who was always in Silvermoon or helping the Alliance in Lordaeron it was so often that Lycoris and her mother could not see him for almost a year at times._

_Their names were Lord A'rathomer and Lady Mystearia Lightsong._

_Their sudden trips also left my Father in charge of the villa while the Lord and Lady where off somewhere doing business or helping others, after all he and my mother were hired as the Caretakers to begin with. _

_Even with both her parents there, sometimes Lycoris would ask to stay over at our house, she usually stayed alone in the bigger mansion of the villa with a few maids but still now and then slept with me in my room like a sister and brother would. Of course the lord and lady did not oblige since after all I was her only friend._

_Sadly when I turned eight, the Lord saw I had potential as a Ranger and decided I would begin training as one, My Father did as well, but with our low social status training was too expensive, you see only Nobles or those who had the means could train in any art they pleased... My father and mother did not train for anything during their young years, but still they did held some knowledge of magic that they used to get us by in life._

_When Lord A'rathomer heard of this he just laughed it off and paid for my training himself, to this day I still owe him this favor. He never asked for any gold in return or hard labor from my Father and Mother. Only to me he just said;_

_"You will pay me with your hard training and become a powerful Ranger, for I want you and Lycoris to become the next Lord and Lady of this land." _

_I was too young to understand what he meant by that but I agreed, I trained for weeks or sometimes months away from home leaving Lycoris alone to play... And let the titans strike me dead if I lied about how I missed her during those days... For I truly did..._

* * *

><p>A young elf was wearing dark green leather gear with dark brown outlines here and there, which would be that like a uniform for Rangers, his hair was now long so he had to tie it back or it would get on the way of his archery training.<p>

"Arnak!" A young girl's voice rang out as the now ten year old boy walked up to his home. He looked behind him and got tackled by a girl of only nine to the stone road.

"You're back!" The boy opened his eyes and saw a young girl with blue eyes and black hair on top of him smiling.

The boy laughed as she hugged him more. "Hi, Lycoris"

She was wearing a dress that was pale yellow almost white along with brown boots with gold ornaments, her hair had grown much longer from last they saw each other, so much that now she had to tie it in a pony tail as well as him and hold her bangs with a few golden hair clips.

"I missed you!" She pouted as she pulled from the hug and got up from him to help the boy up. "It's boring when all you have to do is read old books..." He laughed even more at her comment.

"Training at home?" He teased as he got up from the ground with her help. She pouted,

"Father says he wants me to become a mage like Mother, and plans on sending me to Dalaran but..." Lycoris began, "I want to be a Ranger like you so we're always together!" She said looking at him with a smile. Arnak just blushed.

"No?" She asked sadly at his silence, the boy just coughed out the embarrassment and nodded his head,

"Yeah! I mean, I'm the only student there after all, a lot of the others didn't make it or already left." he said as she smiled, "It's fun I bet," they began to walk up the path to the large villa in the forest.

"Shooting targets, and learning to blend with nature!" Lycoris said all too happy. "Not like this mage stuff, all I can do is make a little puff of smoke." Arnak laughed.

"Besides, Dalaran is too far, almost two weeks on mount! Or so Mama says... But Ranger school is just half a day's worth with a Hawkstrider...And I wouldn't get to visit you as I would like to begin with." They reached the villa when the boy noticed the decorations and ornaments, Lycoris kept on walking as he stopped at the entrance looking around the place.

"Arnak?" the girl called to him, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? N-nothing, hey what's today's occasion?" she looked around and saw what he meant. Lycoris blinked at him, "Did you forget?" She cried out surprised, "Today is my birthday! I'm turning ten today!"

Arnak just paled, by the Sunwell he had forgotten! In fact a few days before he had been saving up gold to buy her a gift but he just skipped that idea when it was time for him to leave back home...

"Ha-ha... no! I wouldn't forget, I was just testing you!" Lycoris cocked her head to the side in confusion but giggled none the less. He was in a panic in his mind.

"Well I have to go get ready for the party, Papa and Mama are coming back from Lordaeron tonight to celebrate and Nanny wants me to look pretty for them." She waved him bye and turned around to leave.

"What for? You're already pretty..." Arnak whispered as she ran to the bigger mansion of the villa, he then saw a maid walk past him with a large box in wrapper- "Ugh, her gift!" He remembered face palming his self for his stupidity.

* * *

><p><em>I remember that night.<em>

_When she said her parents where in Lordaeron, she meant the news of the plague that had infected many Humans. I had heard that Prince Arthas Menethil, a paladin, and Lady Jaina Proudmoore, a powerful mage, were fighting along with many others to contain it and eradicate it completely... _

_I ,after all, was only a kid. I did not worry much about such things. Ha-ha, that day I was mostly worried about her gift than anything else. _

_But now that I remember; My teacher would often say how one day if they failed I would have to used all I have learned to protect our homeland... I wouldn't have thought that day would come sooner rather than later..._

* * *

><p>"There!" Arnak said as he held up a little white orb in his hand. The young Elf had spent hours making an old magic orb that functioned as a music box, his mother had taught him how for before they had moved in with the Lightsong for this is how they earned a living.<p>

"I hope she likes it..." He smiled proudly at his work. He looked out the window of his room and saw the sun going down. Arnak got up from his desk and stretched his body, the young elf walked to his bed and picked up a suit his mother had prepared for him.

It was a black tuxedo, he groaned.

He fixed his hair, and put on his black shoes, grabbed the little orb and placed it in his pocket to finally walk out the door.

"My, my! Look at how handsome you are!" Arnak looked at his mother who was wearing a black dress, and her white hair flowed around her shoulders. "I am sure, Lycoris would agree," She laughed when the young elf blushed but glared at her.

They walked to the door but then Arnak asked, "Where is Father?" His mother looked down at him and smiled, "The Lord and Lady are running late, so he decided to look for them at the gates." He nodded as she walked out the door and he soon followed.

The party was spectacular, enchanters had placed floating lanterns around the trees and walls of the garden where it was being held. They shone with blues and silvers, the fountain was adorned with flowers of every kind, as well as every nook and cranny of the garden. Maids walked about with trays of treats and wines. The music filled the night Arnak wondered if he would hear it nonstop for hours tonight.

His mother walked from his side and headed towards a group of High Elves that was just arriving. Arnak looked around as he walked to a tree and stood there as he tried to find a little elven girl through the sea of much older ones.

It was not long when he did, Lycoris was standing next to the fountain playing with a flower that was floating about in its water, he blushed and smiled at the same time at her sight. The young Elf held a crush towards the other you see; She was wearing a white woolen dress, and her hair was down, it curled here and there around a hair band made from aquamarines and gold.

"Lycoris!" he called as the elf boy walked to her, hand in pocket ready to pull out the orb gift. Said girl looked up and saw him struggle to walk through the older elven, she beamed and got up from the fountain making her way to meet him.

"Arnak, you look.." She laughed softly, it wasn't everyday you saw your friend wearing a tuxedo after all, "Good..!" He sighed at her but smiled, "Hey I have something to show you!" The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the tree he had been standing by a few moments ago.

Lycoris looked at him as he pulled the orb from his pocket and placed it in her hand he was grabbing. "Happy Birthday, Lycoris" He said with a huge grin as she gasped at the gift.

"It's so pretty!" Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Well It's not like those other better gifts, everyone else got you," Arnak said as he looked at her. "Here this is how to turn it on," He pushed a small button almost hard to see on top of the orb, making it open up into a red flower shape and play a sweet melody.

"It's a Red Spider Lily, I heard they're called Lycoris too." He said sweetly, as she looked at him.

Lycoris gasped in excitement then smiled even more and hugged the boy, "Thank you! This is way better than anything in the world!" Arnak hugged her back, when they pulled away she grabbed his hand and began to pull him over to his mother, "I want Nanny to see it too!" But before they made it-

_**"AHHH!" **_

Everything stopped, the two youngsters along with the older Elven turned to the scream and saw a Red Hawkstrider carrying someone, someone walked towards the other being carried as another elf took the large bird away.

"It's Ethorne!" Arnak gasped and Lycoris let go of his hand, "Father!" He ran towards him but was stopped by an older male, but he still saw what was wrong-

"He is wounded!" Everyone began to whisper and gasp; Arnak saw that his father, Ethorne Firestrike, had been stabbed by.. something both in the chest and abdomen. His mother ran to him in and when she saw her beloved husband she broke down in tears.

"Ethorne, what happened?" She cried out, as she cradled his head in her legs. "We...we were ambushed... Lord A'rathomer was killed..." Arnak's face paled and quickly turned to Lycoris with wide eyes as she stood there, frozen and with a confused face, the music orb in her hands close to her chest.

"T-the lady... They tore her apart, in front.. of us." Lycoris' shook her head and Arnak ran to her, "He lies..." She whispered. "They ate her..."

"He lies!" Arnak hugged the girl when she began to cry. "Mama, Papa!" Lycoris cried hard in his chest. He himself was crying just as her, but he wanted to be strong for her..

"Who? Who are they?" Arnak's mother began to scream, as her husband coughed up blood. "Amarisa..." He whispered her name. "Who?" she cried softly, her tears falling on his wounds, "Who..." She placed her forehead on his.

"Run."

* * *

><p><em>Lord A'rathomer was beheaded after being stabbed from behind, a clean cut. Some claimed they say his head impaled on a flag. <em>

_Lady Mystearia was apparently torn apart while still alive, her remains were scattered around the other mutilated corpses, with flesh torn away as if eaten by many creatures at once. _

_My father died from the deep wounds, someone said they could see his heart beating..._

_Rangers began to fall protecting the gates to our lands while the Elves tried to escape. But luck was against us that night...The creatures reached us before we got out of the villa..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"AHH!"<strong>_

A glass shattering scream filled the night, as everything around Amarisa and the two young elven children burned.

"Arnak, Lycoris! Hurry!" The boy had his bow with him to protect his mother and friend as they ran around the flames, and screams. Creatures from death had attacked the villa after Ethorne reached them, they followed him to it and began to kill everyone in their path.

A man in a dead horse charged around stabbing those who survived the monsters. Even larger ones soon followed, their stench was that of hundreds of bodies combined. The three were running into the halls of the large mansion, everything outside was smoke and blood red, everything else inside was just screaming and death, Amarisa held the children's hands as she looked for a way out.

Arnak looked at Lycoris who still held the musical sphere he had given her. But her face showed no fear or grief, she was emotionless in his eyes, but hers still shed tears even if her body did not follow their feeling.

"Ah!" Amarisa stopped when a monster began to run her way and others followed behind, "Quickly get in here!" She saw a door and pushed the two children inside, "Mother?" Arnak cried out when she began to push the door back close, "Stay with Lycoris my son!" He saw her tears as she began desperately... "You're the only thing each other have now.."

"Get out of here! Go to Silvermoon!" She finally closed the door and stood surrounded by the death.

"Mother!" Arnak screamed and banged the door with his fists. "Mother!" Her cries began to fill the place as the two children saw blood seep in from under the door...

Lycoris gasped making Arnak turn to her, with tears in his eyes. "Arnak...!" She screamed when the door began to thud and bang from outside. "Run!" She nodded as he took her hand and began to run down the room which was a dark hallway. It lead to a large room that had balcony which faced the ocean.

"Dead end!" He began in desperation. The elven boy looked around the balcony for some way down but the only way was to climb down some vines that lead straight into the ocean, but last he checked:

"Lycoris can you swim?"

"No..."

She can't swim.

The boy growled as he looked for another way that did not lead down into the sea while Lycoris looked back at the hallway door that was being banged to no end. She began to hyperventilate from the fear that was building up. She was sure she could hear their claws scratching the wooden door making her fears even greater.

"Arnak, hurry!" She cried out as she turned to the boy who was still looking over the balcony.

_**-Bam!/Crash!-**_

"Here!" He yelled after what felt ages! Arnak grabbed Lycoris' hand and pulled her towards where he was.

"These vines, they will take you to a ledge and when you get there, run!" He said just as the door began to give way behind them. Lycoris looked at him confused and frighten but nodded. The boy helped her over the stone railing.

"Wait!" She turned to him carefully making him stop, "What about you?" Arnak looked at the creatures closing in behind them then faced the girl. "Lycoris..."

"Come down too!" She begged, "They will kill you if you stay here!" The boy grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tight. "I will be right behind you don't worry, now go!" He said as they parted, Lycoris just bit her lip worried as he began to turn back to the creatures, bow in his hand. She hesitated as she saw how many of the death dealers had actually been trying to catch them.

"Arnak-!"

"Lycoris go!"

What happened next happened so fast even they would hardly ever remember the actual events...

A creature, which was in fact a skeleton, brought up a bow made from bones and shot an arrow at the two; It grazed Arnak's cheek cutting him almost close to his eye, this in turn made the boy flinch and fall back bumping into Lycoris who had stayed there behind him.

"Ahh!" The elven girl fell back from the sudden push-

"Lycoris!" Arnak turned around in time to grab her hand as she fell from the balcony's edge; "Hang on!" The girl could only look down onto the raging waves that crashed into the rocks right below her. The next thing she knew was that Arnak's hand had let her own slip.

"Arnak!"

* * *

><p><em>'Arnak!'<em>

_That was the last thing I remember ever hearing from Lycoris that night... I had taken her hand and tried to pull her back up! But- _

_I woke up what I was told were days later in Silvermoon City, I was taken in by an old Elf who ran an orphanage there. She told me of how another, younger female elf, had found me in the beach bleeding from a blow to the head. I asked for Lycoris, if she was fine, where was she!-_

_-I remember crying my eyes out when she got up from the chair at the side of my bed and walked out without anything to say..._

_A few weeks passed before my Ranger Teacher, Ranger Lucian Swiftwind, found my whereabouts and adopted me as his son. I begged him to go back to Silvermoon City or at least the Villa to find Lycoris but he would not agree! During that same night, I ran away from my new home in Eversong Woods and ran towards the beach where I was supposedly found. When I reached it I began to scream out for her in hope that she would answer and we would be together again._

* * *

><p>"Lycoris!" Arnak's voice screamed for what seemed the billionth time that night. "Lycoris where are you?" His voice broke from the strain of his yelling and he held back his tears. Even the sound of the waves crashing on the sand along with some distant murlocs were not enough to drown out the yells of the young elven boy.<p>

He was wearing the same ranger trainer uniform, that his new father had given him to compensate for the torn and bloodied tuxedo he had been wearing for what were days in the orphanage. Although he still wore a bandage around his head, and on his cheek where he had been cut by some arrow.

The moon had begun to show herself, she was unusually bright that night. She rose over the young Arnak looming, saddening, draining him of any hope to find his beloved friend alive... The minutes turned to hours and even if his voice did not want to go on, he kept on calling out the young girl's name.

"Arnak!" The boy turned around to see Lucian Swiftwind, his adoptive father, behind him. "Enough." He said coldly and grabbed the boy's arm. Arnak hissed at the grasp for Lucian was holding onto him with great force.

"Time to go back." The older male said as he began to pull Arnak back into Eversong Woods. But Lucian saw how Arnak begin to struggle at his grasp, his arm twist and pull from him making Lucian lose his patience at the boy. He was his only student, now his son, this young Elf will be a handful for him...

"Let go!" The young boy finally managed to pulled back his arm and ran into the sea behind them, the water reached his waist as he began to yell out of Lycoris again.

"Lycoris! Lycoris!" Lucian gasped at the child, but glared. "Arnak stop this nonsense! She is not here!" He stomped towards the kid into the water than in comparison barely reached his legs.

The young elf's screams began to turn into desperate cries as he finally broke down crying his heart out. Lucian sighed in frustration and grabbed Arnak by his waist and began to pull him back to the sand. Arnak on the other hand did not plan on letting his new father take him away and leaving without her, he kicked trying to pull from Lucian and into deeper water still calling out like a mad man, but without much luck since Lucian was much stronger than him, the older male pulled him onto the shore dropping him into the sand and looked as the boy kneeled crying making his tears wet the sand below him.

"Arnak... She is gone, start getting used to idea that she got killed or probably drowned!" He yelled at the young elf.

"No...!"

Arnak began to grab fistfuls of sand in desperation as he cried. He lost his father and mother only hours apart, and now he failed to follow her last wish to be with Lycoris as his mother had begged him... But wait-

"Huh?" The boy pulled his left hand from the fists of sand he had been grasping in sadness. Lucian looked at him as he played with the sand in his hand. "Arnak?" He asked confused as he walked closer to see.

Arnak looked at the object he just found and when the sand finally came off, his eyes when wide. "Her music orb..." He whispered shattering his young heart, slowly and with a shaking hand he pressed the tiny button on the top of the orb and it began to play the song he had made for her...

Lucian looked at the musical orb as it turned into a red flower and played its tune, he then looked at Arnak who froze looking out to the sea but his tears kept on flowing. In a sudden movement, the boy just shook as he rocked back and forth holding onto the red flower to his chest as he screamed out one final time-

_**"Lycoris!"**_

-An grown up male blood elf shot from his bed, his long brown hair stuck to his face from all of the sweating and tears staining his face. He began to gasp for air as he brought his hands to his face and laid back down on the red bed sheets.

"Lycoris...I'm sorry..." He whispered as more tears flowed freely from his eyes...

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys like this first chapter of my first story! :D if you do I'll make more chapters and update the rest soon! But I wish I would've had a tad-bit more imaginationtime to build up a better suspense/drama during the Scourge attack and ending (...my cat doesn't like it when I type and sleeps on my keyboard...)

As well as the sound effects, dear Jesus I suck at sound effects. D: Also I decided to use a Friedrich Nietzsche quote to kinda sum up the story in a way lol

Oh yes, like I added at the very start of the chapter; all names here were actually just randomly popped in my head (except for Lycoris, its the name of my favorite flower lol) so if you run into someone in your server and such with these names, same race and class and such it's just purely a coincidence since you know, almost all of the entire world does play World of Warcraft ha-ha!

~Tasty-Salmon


	2. The Hunter

**-All names, if found on the real game, are pure coincidence. I hold no right to World of Warcraft(TM) or Blizzard Entertainment Co. for that matter.-**

**(Rated M for Language and Later Chapters)**

**The Red Spider Lily**

_Lycoris Radiata (Red Spider Lily): These flowers grow along the paths of those who are never to meet again..._

Chapter Two: The Hunter

* * *

><p>Faint Light shone into a room, clothes scattered on the floor around a black wolf that kept kicking its legs and growling as it dreamed. Next to the growling pet was a red bed adorned with gold and pillows of blue and purple.<p>

Naturally the owner of the wolf laid there looking onto the ceiling of the room as the light shone at his bed side. His arm was over his forehead as he remembered the dream he had just the night before.

"Fuck..." He chuckled sadly, "Even after this long you still haunt me Lycoris."

He was young male Blood elf; shirtless showing out his many scars all over his torso and arms, and only a pair of dark pants kept him warm during the night for the red bed sheets were incredibly thin, yet the most striking thing about him was how he had a necklace on, something you would rarely see on a male. It was a very thin and long silver chain around his neck holding onto a little orb; the same one from his dream.

The elf turned his head towards the source of light which was a large balcony looking outside his room. He got up from his bed and walked towards the balcony as he ran his hand through his brown locks and looked out.

Silvermoon City.

Home of the Elves of the Easter Kingdom for over thousands of years, settled in the Everson Woods and survivor of the scourge that rampaged through the said land... Once guardian of the Sunwell and High Elven now it serves its resident Blood Elves as they help their new alliance to the Horde.

The City was being lit by the sun rising, its large spires and trees that grew within somewhat covered the rays, but our young male still cringed at the sudden shower of now bright sunlight on his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hand as he yawned and heard as the city was waking up as well.

"This is going to be another boring day..." He said and walked back into his room picking up a shirt from a nearby chair as he went..

"Master Arnak! Master Arnak, may I come in?" A voice was heard from behind the door of the room, he turned to it and sighed out and quickly put on the shirt in his hand "Yes you can Reina, come in" As he finished those words the door was opened by rather much younger female elf.

Reina was about four feet tall and had her pale blonde hair in a ponytail that was quite short. She had big green eyes that gave her an even younger face than one would expect. She may have been of about 15, but with her features of a rounded face and those eyes she would look to be no more than 10. Her garments were ones of a commoner or those that maid would wear, still they had a elegant feel to them.

"Should you not be training Reina?" Arnak smirked as the little female bowed at him from the door. "I did not pay your schooling for you to miss it."

She looked at him and laughed softly, "Today I have no Mage School, Master. Thank you for worrying though. But, Your father asks for your presence at the table and would like for you to be ready to head out soon." Reina said and quickly saw his wolf begin to wake up. "Would you like me to feed Fear today Master?"

Arnak looked behind him and shook his head, "It's alright Reina, I can do that, you may leave now." She bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Great, what does he want now, Fear?" The wolf sat up as he saw his owner walked past him and to a small closet by the wall next to the entrance of the balcony. "Better not be some meeting about Alterac again I'm never going back to damned place."

Arnak took out an armor set made from chain-mail, it was a dark metal, almost black with 'runes' of green adorning it. Simply said it was armor given to Hunters who worked for the Horde on battling the Alliance...(1)

Arnak was one of those Hunters as you would guess. He trained with his adoptive father for years after the attack on his home to the point that he had become a force to be reckon with when it came to battles and wars. Most of the fortune he now lives with was given to him for he's deeds on helping the Orcs rid their land from unwanted Night Elves and Humans.

He began to slip on this armor and fit it in the right places. Arnak strapped the shoulder pieces onto his arms making sure they would stay and not fall off as he walked. By the time he was done it felt like he had spent years putting the heavy gear on, it would feel like carrying a Kodo beast on his back. Sometimes he thought it was the price to pay for working for the Horde, other times he wished he knew why he did it anyway... He grabbed the helm that laid on the bed and tucked it under his left arm as with that hand he picked up a bow and a quiver from a chair next to the door. He was ready to walk out his wolf behind him when-

_**-Flap.. Flap- **_

Arnak turned around and saw a large brown bird standing still on his balcony flapping its large wings. The wolf barked and ran towards it as it shifted into a large brown bull.

"Shifter? how many times do I have to tell you about flying in here, the guards will shoot you down one day!"

"Ha-ha! Those Elves could never shoot a butterfly down even if it was in their face!" The bull laughed with the most booming voice ever. The elf joined in as he shook his head and walked towards the large bull. "You Taurens will never learn!"

'Shifter' huffed out as he placed his large hand on the smaller males shoulder as said male placed his hand on the Tauren's in a form of greeting.

"Good to see you alive at least" the booming voice said again. "Heard you returned from Warsong Gulch just a few days ago when I was leaving the city for Ogrimmar... Just got back today and decided to say Hello,"

Arnak took his hand off the taller males shoulder and readjusted the helm that was slipping from his arm. "But seems you are ready to leave again, where to this time? I swear you never have a break." Shifter asked as he looked at the gear he had on.

"Don't even ask, you know who asked me to get ready to head out and meet him down in the table." The elf groaned at the question and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "I hope it's just a meeting. Like you said, I never get breaks...!" Shifter chuckled and nodded.

"I see, better not keep you here. I will find you later then! After all I still have to report to the Reagent Lord about our raid on Tempest Keep." The Tauren said as he stepped back from the elf and in a blink of an eye morphed back into the bird that he was just a few moments earlier.

Arnak looked on as he saw his friend off flying over the roofs and spires of the city. "Lucky Druid..." He whispered as he patted the wolf in the head. Suddenly knocks returned to the door- "Master Arnak? Master Lucian is getting impatient!"

"Ah, yes I'll be right down, Reina!" The male answered quickly being thrown off his thoughts. "Come Fear, Lucian is waiting." He gently said as he began to walk towards the door and out, with his pet right behind.

Arnak's home- well, manor, was one of many in the city. Yet located not far from the palace it was one of the few that were owned by the wealthiest families and warriors of the elven. Lucian Firestrike, former Ranger teacher of the High Elf, was one of those warriors. His wealth rose after the Scourge attack on their homeland and when Arnak Firestrike, his adoptive child, turned to fighting the Alliance.

The manor was large enough to contain five rooms, those of the Masters, two for any visitors and the final for the maids and cook of it. With the two floors it contained, the manor was roughly the size of what a regular Inn would be in any other place.

Arnak walked down the hall of the second floor, still holding onto his helm and his bow and quiver over his left arm. Fear, as the wolf was named, still trailing behind his owner sniffing the concrete white walls and decorative cloths hanging on them surrounding paintings and enchanted lanterns that lit the place. Their steps were muffled by the deep red carpet that the entire manor had.

As the Hunter and wolf neared a staircase, a pair of voices were easily heard.

"Lucian, you know how great this is!"

"Yes, my old friend but-"

"But what? The boy is old enough and you're not getting any young! How old are you now, 257?"

Arnak stopped half way down the stairs as that comment caught his attention making his ears twitch.

"How is a young elf of 21 old enough for what you propose?" Lucian's voice asked with a hint of annoyance. "He is my son yes, but Arnak decides on his own. That boy rarely listens to a word I say to him!"

Said elf nodded to himself, _'True... Not once have I listened to him outside of his teachings.' _Arnak then walked down the rest of the way coming into the view of Lucian and another male sitting around the large dining table.

"Son, we were just talking about you," Lucian was old now, age catches up with one so quickly Arnak was sure only a mere two years ago he had black hair, now turning gray. "I see Reina told you to get ready as well," He laughed. "But not for what you thought!"

"Were you heading out for a battle?" The other male asked, he was older than Lucian for sure, his face told it away. He was slightly on the heavy side too, rare among Blood Elves and the red robes adorned with gold he wore did not help that issue and only added to it. The males hair was white either naturally or from his old age, hard to tell.

"This is Fenrean Sunbright, he is an old friend back when I trained under my former teacher." 'Fenrean' nodded as he leaned back on the chair he was in.

"Good to finally meet the infamous Arnak Firestrike,"

"Infamous?" Arnak question raising a brow at him, "I wouldn't go as far as calling me that."

Fenrean just laughed as he patted Lucian's back, "Your father here has talked about you when I am over, this is when you are gone of course, you know what I mean." Arnak nodded as he pulled a chair from the table and sat down, Fear had already walked down next to him and was now laying down a few feet away.

"Now that you are here, I suppose Lucian won't mind me telling you what we were discussing?" He asked his friend, his hand still patting him. The other male sighed as he shook his head, "Fenrean I don't-"

"Good! You see my boy, I have a daughter your age and-"

"No."

Silence fell in the room quite quickly. Lucian closed his eyes as he felt Fenrean's hand leave his shoulder and his eyes widened at the quick answer. "N-no?" Said elf asked, "But you don't know my beloved Lilia, she is a jewel in this city!" He boomed. "She has long blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes, only you can find that in Priests uncorrupted by the Fel and Lilia is one of the best."

Arnak just laughed, "Why would I want another girl? For talking about me a lot, father did not tell you about-"

"Arnak don't." Lucian said in a stern voice, "I am sorry Fenrean, but I did try to tell you this boy is not interested in marriage."

"-Ever heard of the Lightsong?" Lucian quickly turned his head to Arnak, he had anger in his eyes still his son did not flinch or even bother turn his way.

"...Lightsong? You mean as in A'rathomer and Mystearia Lightsong?" Fenrean asked shocked still of the answer that he was given not long ago, the young male just nodded as he kept his sight on him. "What of them, they died ten years ago along with half of our race, they are nothing but bones under the earth now." He said with a pompous voice.

Arnak closed his eyes and smirked, "They have a daughter too, she is perhaps even more beautiful than your common Priest-"

"ARNAK ENOUGH!" Lucian stood up from his chair making it fall behind him as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Common Priest? You despicable Hunter! Last I remember, I was there after the Lightsong villa was attacked and I heard that little brat drowned!" Fenrean yelled as he himself stood up and pointed a finger at Arnak, who now had his arms crossed and eyes open still held that smirk in his face. This caused the visiting elf to be sent into more rage as he put his pointing arm down to his side and turned to Lucian who still had his hands on the table looking at his son.

"Forgive me Lucian... But my offer is till up, perhaps when he learns to respect others I will bring Lilia and show him to not compare those living to a dead soul." Fenrean said as he turned around and walked out the room, his voice was heard when he said goodbye to the other maid who had opened the door to him.

It was quiet until only Lucian's sigh was heard, "What is your problem with talking about them?" He asked softly, "Why can't you understand the truth and get on with your life like the rest of us have?"

Arnak just kept his pose but his face was now expressionless.

"Lycoris haunts you more than those you killed for the Horde, Arnak... Let her go. I have met Lilia; she is a wonderful young elf." He kept on talking. "At first I was against his deal of marriage, but seeing this as much as it angers me you acting like that, I believe Lilia will help you forget your past." Lucian walked around the table and placed his hand on Arnak's shoulder.

"Think about your actions, son. Think about all these years you've lived with the burden of that night. You will see how much you have missed." And with that he walked away, leaven the young male alone in the table. When only the sound of another door closing, Arnak took his face in his hands and leaned back on the chair, a soft sob filled the room...

* * *

><p>"Ah! Master Arnak you are still here?" A soft voice called out to the Hunter with his head resting in his arms as he had fallen asleep on the table.<p>

Reina looked at him concerned as she shook his shoulder, "Master Arnak? It's the afternoon now, your father left for the training grounds and your friend, Shifter, he came by asking for you." The male just opened his eyes slowly as he looked around the room, the chair that had fallen was still laying there, and the room was now lit by bright sun that peered through the windows that was now over the city.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked as he got up from the chair, holding his head.

Reina helped him as she answered, "I- I'm not sure I was in the market getting supplies for dinner tonight," Arnak thanked her as he picked up the helm that still rested on the table and walked away, "Would you like anything special for tonight?" She called as she saw Fear waking up as well and following his master.

"I won't be back tonight." Arnak answered as he walked out the front door.

Reina sighed as she looked at the chair that was still on the floor and picked it up.

* * *

><p>Silvermoon City was not as lively as it once was, many Elven were killed by the scourge and others had left to a place called Outlands following Kael'thas Sunstrider, their Prince. Many others left for the Orc City of Ogrimmar to show their allegiance to the Horde after the Alliance had left them to their luck.<p>

Still, there was quite a number of people walking around it's streets. Elven, and the other races alike, A female Tauren had made this place her home and taught traveling Druids if they ever needed her help and sometimes she would even teach the younger children of the city how to grow flowers and gave them to them as gifts.

Another new resident of the city that often caught attention was an Undead 'manager' of a famous if not the only musical group of Azeroth. They often came to Silvermoon to spend their days before leaving again to shows in the Darkmoon Faire or Outlands' Capital City of Shattraht.

Arnak walked down along the streets of the city, as he ate a small batch of Lynx Steak bites he had bought a few minutes earlier from a young boy on the street. He took one of the bites and tossed it to his wolf to his side then took one for himself.

This came to be his routine whenever he was off the duty of fighting Alliance, wake up, eat some kind of food and walk around the entire city. Arnak rarely spoke to anyone aside from those he bought things from, perhaps it was from said duty of leaving at random that he could barely keep any sort of friendship up.

As the Hunter and his wolf came up to Farstrider's Square, he noticed a large Tauren talking to a Ranger female by the target practice.

"Shifter!" He called, causing said Tauren to turn to him and grin as he bowed to the female ranger and quickly ran to his elf friend. They quickly walked out the Square and came onto the large fountain in front of the palace where they sat down on one of the benches.

"I went by your home a while ago, I ran into Reina on my way back here." Shifter said as he took his seat on the small bench to the left of the elf.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I feel asleep!" Arnak laughed as he offered some Lynx bites and the Tauren took one.

"Why? Was the meeting with Lucian that boring?" Arnak's laugh stopped and shook his head as he stared down onto the stone paved road. "I rather not talk about it, though I did not get much sleep last night... What about your meeting? How was Tempest Keep?" He looked up one more to the bull.

Shifter popped the bite onto his large mouth and answered, "Well it didn't go as planned, we were ambushed before we go inside. Kael'thas has eyes all over the Netherstorm!" His booming voice growled at the memory.

"That bitch got us good, we managed to run back to the Goblin settlement not far from there before she killed anyone."

Arnak looked at him confused, "Who ambushed you?" Shifter just looked at him and said, "Deathsinger."

The elf just kept his eyes fixed on the Tauren, confused, making the other one laugh at him and give him a hard pat on the back, making him almost fall out of the bench. "Wow, Arnak...! You look like an idiot like that!" Shifter shook his head as his laughter died down but a smile still placed on his face.

"Well, who_ is _Deathsinger?" Arnak questioned with a fake glare but with a big grin, a Tauren's laughter was surely contagious to him.

"Deathsinger is one of Kael'thas' minions, she is a menace!" The Druid began. "Never in your life will you see a witch take on a large group like ours was." Arnak listened as he fed the last bites to Fear.

"The Warlocks you fight compare nothing to her," Shifter laughed once more. "She summoned a large group of demons onto us and that was our end!"

"Demons? Warlocks in higher levels can still just summon one! And from what I have seen barely keep an Infernal of Doomguard up to help." Arnak added with a hint of shock.

It was true, Warlocks were those who dwelled in the dark magic, many of the Magi and some Shamans from the horde turned to it and suddenly became what are known as Warlocks. Some were fond of use the demon know as Imp or Succubus and Felhunter. The Infernal and Doomguard that Arnak mentioned were beyond the control of a Warlock that only for a short time did they manage to make them do their bidding.

"Like I said, she is a bitch at heart, no wonder there are rumors that Kael'thas wants her as his 'Queen'" Shifter mentioned as he crossed his large arms over his chest. "Some of the Scryers who met her say she is the most beautiful creature alive but has the heart made of pure ice of Icecrown up in from Northrend... I can't say if she truly is, her face was covered by the hood of her cloths. But the heart part I will not doubt."

They sat there talking about their day for a while as Arnak played with his wolf by throwing a small stick he found next to the fountain. Slowly the number of people around them began to get gradually smaller and smaller until it was night out and the light from the moon reflected onto the white stone roads and the lanterns around the city lit up.

"It's getting late, I have to get back to the Inn before they close the doors for the night. Are you leaving too?" Shifter said as he stood up from the bench and began to walk a bit as he looked down at Arnak who shook his head.

"No, I still have some stuff to do. See you tomorrow, Shifter."

The Tauren then waved as he walked down the path that lead into the Murder Row Inn. Arnak just sat there alone, only looking at two guards who chatted as they made their round, a large Arcane Guardian behind them.

"-They got some great wine in that place," One guard said as they walked past him. "Really?" The other asked. "Yes!-"

As the guards and guardian walked away, Arnak sighed out as he scratched his pet's ear and looked up to the starry sky. "I should go to Warsong Gulch again to clear my head..." he began as Fear slowly got on the bench and sat next to the Hunter. "Maybe stop by the Arathi Basin too, don't you think?" he asked and the wolf just wagged his tail.

Fear then stopped abruptly, the wolf's ears perked as he growled and looked at the palace behind them.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me, you found a cat." Arnak chuckled as he sat up straight to turn around and looked behind them-

_**-BOOM!- **_

"What the-!" He shot up from the bench and looked on to see smoke coming from the palace entrance, the guards that stood once unmoving guarding ran in followed by screams and more explosions.

Arnak quickly ran up the stairs that lead up to the horror as he saw a young female with her tiny Arcane Guardian screaming for her life head towards him.

"Run, run! Demons are attacking the city, run!" She exclaimed at Arnak and went right past him and into the city.

"Demons?" He questioned as he looked back up to the palace and sure enough, demons began to pour out followed by plate armored Elven. "Shit!" He literally jumped off the last steps of the stairs and began to run towards the city, his wolf running behind him, still growling.

Back in the palace, the guards who ran in to fight the attackers were laying on the floor dead. A male elf wearing plate kicked one of the guards' hands out of the way as he looked in front of him and asked, "Where do we go now my lady?"

A female figure stood her back towards him wearing dark red cloths, her shoulder were adorned with large spikes that had skulls impaled onto them, as her hood had a chain halo around it. (2)

"The Naaru is said to stay inside the Blood Knights retreat. Find it and take it back to him." She responded coldly as she looked around the room watching as some of the demons gnawed on the corpses.

"Yes my lady! What about you?" The elf asked once more.

"Hm... Since I'm here, I will have some fun, now go." He nodded and ran outside as she turned her gaze out onto the city and slowly walked out, walking over the dead guards.

* * *

><p>Footnotes (yay o_O)<p>

(1): Basically I went onto using the hunter PvP set of: Gladiator's Pursuit from Burning Crusade.

(2): Same as before this is the warlock PvP set of: Merciless Gladiator's Dreadweave from Burning Crusade.

I decided to make the story take place during the Burning Crusade mostly because it was my favorite expansion of the game since I got to play it (LOL) And mostly due that I might even consider onto making a sequel take place during Wrath of the Lich King or Cataclysm if this story turns out great :D

Sorry I took long onto uploading this but it's hard to make time onto writing something that looks good when you're going up and down all day from school to work and so on XD.

And also.

Yes I know you could not fly in Azeroth during Burning Crusade either fly in Silvermoon City as of the current expansion but honestly who doesn't want to? O_O


End file.
